


Fairy Tail Fuck Toy

by Anonymous



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adult/Child Sex, Body Swap, Human Sex Toy, Multi, Passing Out, Size Difference, Underage Rape/Non-con, Watersports, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wendy has hit puberty and has an unfortunate incident with Acnologia. Since then she wants nothing but to become the Fairy Tail fuck toy.
Relationships: Acnologia/Wendy Marvell
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Fairy Tail Fuck Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your Wendy-fucking requests below.

It wasn’t the first time that Irene had jumped into someone else’s body; Acnologia recognised her instantly in the way that Wendy smirked and held her little body with confidence far beyond her years. 

“You’re playing games again, Irene.” Acnologia growled, grabbing the little girl by the waist and pulling her against his body. “Do I need to teach you another lesson?” 

“No, please!” Irene - or Wendy - begged. “This body is too small. You’ll break it.” 

Acnologia dragged his tongue along Wendy’s ear, sinking his teeth in hard enough to draw blood. 

”Toys need to be broken to teach naughty little girls a lesson.” 

He tore off her skirt, revealing creamy, slender thighs and a couple curly blue hairs. This girl had barely hit puberty and she was about to be deflowered. Acnologia didn’t feel guilty though; it was Irene’s fault, after all. 

Acnologia’s cock was hard, an impression fourteen inches that curved up to his toned stomach. 

“Acnologia, no! You could kill her!” Irene pleaded, thrashing the young girl’s body hard, but not hard enough. Acnologia kept her still, arm wrapping around her waist, and spread her legs with his knee.

Once the tip of his cock was pressed against Wendy’s tiny, virgin hole, the girl stopped fighting, whimpering instead, falling limp in Acnologia’s grasp. 

He smirked, swiping a serpentine tongue across his lips before pushing all the way inside in one thrust. 

Wendy screamed as the cock which took her virginity passed straight through her uterus and shot into her womb. The pain was too acute; she passed out, body lifeless as Acnologia pulled out to the top and then thrust back inside. He could feel the bulge of his cock underneath his arm, violating Wendy’s stomach, churning her guts and showing them the true pleasure of adulthood. 

Her feet left the ground, dangling underneath her uselessly, and Acnologia lifted her body with ease, using the little girl as his own personal cocksleeve. 

“No matter where you are, Irene, you’re always a slut.” He gasped, thrusting hard one last time, almost hard enough to puncture Wendy’s stomach. 

The young girl awoke with a scream as her stomach was pumped full of sticky cum. The shock and pain mixed, and Wendy pissed herself, a steady stream of warm, golden liquid that soaked her legs and Acnologia’s member. 

She was sobbing, the pain countered only with the fear of becoming pregnant after her first time. Begging Acnologia to pull out. Even after he came, Acnologia’s cock remained hard. He made sure that Wendy was awake for round two. 


End file.
